Last Lullaby
by AnimationGirl
Summary: Ever since he found her, he has tried to push her away. Now when he has to say goodbye, he cannot do it. While she is lying on her deathbed she asks for one last wish; for him to play his flute for her so she can sleep. Tragedy one-shot.


A/N: Some of you may know that I actually love tragedy one-shots. So here I finally come with one of my own. I apologize if I make some of your cry, but I worked really hard on this. Hope you will like it.

Seriously, don't hate me for what I am going to do in this story. I like tragedies, but only one-shots. Then the long stories can be happy. If you don't like what I write, then don't read. Simple as that.

I originally decided not to post this, but after many of my readers asked me to do it, I did it. So... Yeah…

I know Tigress is acting a bit weird, but she couldn't exactly be herself in this situation.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Last Lullaby**

He could not help but keep his eyes on her rising and fallen chest. Every breath she took, he feared was the last. He was sure that if he closed his eyes, just for a second, she would be gone when he opened them again.

With a small finger, he gently stroked one of her stripes that were decorating her head. Even though his fear had grown even bigger, he had allowed her to give herself some rest. Ever since the incident she had struggled to stay awake, but now, nearly a day after the fight, it had been impossible to resist the sleep.

He remembered how he had told her that the rest would make her heal faster. They both knew that he had lied.

But she was still alive. He had a finger on her pulse to make sure of it.

The doctors had given up many hours ago. He wanted to be mad at them, to yell at them, to threaten them by their lives if they don't save hers. But the only thing he had done was to turn his back to them to watch over his daughter.

Shifu noticed how peaceful she looked, and couldn't help but wonder if she knew how serious this was. Maybe she believed that she would soon be out of bed and train with the others. He wasn't sure if he should take the thought away from her or…

Tigress moved slightly, and his focus returned to his wounded student. A small sweat drop was on her forehead, but he quickly wiped it away.

Her entire torso was covered in bandages; hiding the wound that was going to kill her. When they couldn't see it, it couldn't hurt them, right? He thought of children hiding their heads with blankets so they cannot see the monster that is lying underneath their beds. He then wondered if this was the same situation.

But this monster was going to capture him. It would torture him, it would make him beg mercy. But it would not kill him.

The only one dead would be her.

He took a shivering breath, suddenly feeling cold. Her eyes were still closed and did not see the tears that were filling his eyes. The Grand Master wiped them away before they could hit her forehead. He would not and could not let her see him like this.

He was supposed to be strong. But now his entire world was crumbling down, along with his pride. What use could it do now?

The tiger groaned in her sleep, and for Shifu it felt like he is the one that had been pierced by a spear. He wished he was. But it was her. It was her who was dying, it was her that the weapon had hit, it was her that would not survive the night.

And he was the one watching. He was hoping, but in the end the only thing he could do was to watch.

It killed him. He was dying with her, and he couldn't do anything about it.

The world was cruel.

But he had to move on. He did that with Tai Lung… Or did he? Right now, he was not sure. Wasn't Tigress a proof for him to see that his feelings for his son had made him blind? But now was not the time to think of the snow leopard.

His son was gone. That was a fact he had to face. He acted like he was gone after the incident had happened, but the truth was that his son had not been gone at all. He had still been alive, and Shifu now knew that he had made a mistake. He should not have acted like he did.

Or maybe he should have.

Shifu's mind was fuzzy and couldn't form the thoughts. But he was sure of one thing; he should not have treated Tigress like he did.

It was not and had never been her fault that Tai Lung had done what he did.

He had punished her, and for that he was truly sorry. It was the snow leopard that had done something wrong, and for that he has been punished. First with prison, now with death.

Shifu was not sure of what was worse.

He himself had made mistakes too. If the truth should be heard, then he did not even know how many he had made. But there were many…

He never paid for it, though. Not before now.

Tigress was the one punished instead. In fear of fate, he had pushed her away. He recalled the many times where he had seen the hurt in her eyes; again, he had chosen to be blind. But now he saw everything clearly.

He did not like the view.

Poor little Tigress, growing up in a place where she was not loved. Not in the orphanage, and not here. At least, that was what she had thought. Or maybe she was still thinking it.

He admired her strength; not only the physical, but the mental as well. Shifu still had trouble with understanding how she had done it; how she had not broken down. He would have. But she just became stronger; better, as she would say it. He only thought that he had hurt her.

Again and again.

The room was quiet; he was not talking and she was still sleeping. He had sent his other students away, by the excuse that they needed some rest.

They all knew that he was just being selfish again. In her last moments, he wanted to be the only one there. He had let them all say goodbye to her while she had been asleep; he could not bring himself to let her know the truth. Even though she maybe already knew it, he did not want to say it out loud.

Tigress moved again, and this time he was sure that she would wake up. It gave him a tiny feeling of happiness; just this last chance to say goodbye.

He kept talking to her while she struggled to open her eyes. He was not sure of what he was saying, but hearing his voice seemed to help her.

When he was finally able to see her golden eyes, she opened her mouth slowly. "Hi…"

"Hey." What could you say to someone who is dying?

Her eyes were feverish blank, and her voice was heartbreaking weak. She seemed to be aware of her body's weakness, but they both knew that there was nothing they could do about it.

"Where are the others?" she asked while turning her head slightly.

He hesitated a moment before saying, "They are sleeping. I told them to rest."

She took in a trembling breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you in pain?" he asked her, even though he was aware that was it a stupid question. With this wound, how could she not be in agony?

Tigress opened one eye, leaving the other one closed. "Not as bad as when it happened." She paused before continuing; "Now it just feels numb."

The air he was sucking in got stuck in his throat. He tried not to think about what she told him, while he said, "That's… Good. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"It's okay."

He was not sure of what she was talking about. That she did not need anything, or was it about the whole situation?

Shifu shook his head slowly. No, it was not okay.

He remembered seeing her limp form in Po's arms, and Viper's face covered in tears as she explained what had happened.

He remembered how he had not been able to do anything.

"I apologize," he told her but she cut him off.

"You shouldn't." There was a pause as she struggled with breathing. "I was me that wasn't fast enough."

How would he ever be able to send his other students out in a battle again?

"It's not…" He would have said more, but her eyes were begging him to stop. She was tired, and he knew it.

"Did you stop them?" she asked him, eyes distant.

Shifu instantly understood what she meant. "We caught them, yes. And they are going to get punished."

Tigress nodded and let out another moan. Shifu stroked her head again, and grabbed her paw. The dying tiger looked up at him, but then closed her eyes.

"I love you." The words were out of his mouth before he noticed it. "My daughter."

She opened her eyes, visible shocked by his words. Her paw was shaking slightly, and he held it tighter. "And I am sorry," he told her.

He then noticed the single tear that had managed to escape. It rolled down her cheek and disappeared slowly as it hit the blanket.

"Can you forgive me?" He would have said all his mistakes out loud, so they both could hear how big a fool he had been. But seeing her like this, he wasn't sure if she had the time to listen.

"Always," she whispered, and the threatening sleep made her close her eyes again.

Shifu noticed how peaceful she looked; she was wearing a little smile and it was like she was breathing easier. Those few words of truth had obviously helped her.

Though, he wished that he had not told her them now.

He should have said it earlier. They should never have been hidden.

The thought of how they could have lived taunted him. He could see little Tigress running. He could see her hugging him. Them both laughing. Her growing up while having a father; and he would have a daughter.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw Tigress lying on her deathbed.

Stupid, foolish mistakes.

He had taken a whole life away from her; and first given her it back when she only had hours left.

Selfish.

Her lips trembled slightly when she sucked in some more air. "Help Po," she told him sternly, and he understood what she meant.

The Furious Five… Four needed a new leader. Po, as the Dragon Warrior, had to take the responsibility.

Shifu did not understand how she still was smiling.

But she looked up at him, eyes shining blank. "I am ready," she revealed to him. "I have always been."

"Tigress…" he began, but she continued.

He wondered if it was the fever that was making her talk.

"As a warrior," she winched slightly before continuing, "you know this can happen. And I am ready."

"It'll be okay," he promised. To himself or her; he did not know.

She nodded. "I am okay," she whispered.

He made a reassuring sound, and she closed her eyes again.

"Tell the others…" she began, but found herself unable to finish. Shifu answered by stroking her head harder. He knew what she meant, and would do that when this was over.

When was that? How long time left?

Shifu now understood that she was not afraid. Her bravery caused from him a little, sad smile; he should have known that she refused to let fear fill her.

Yet, she had given up a little of her hardcore attitude; something he was grateful for. Though, he did not know if it was on purpose; in her situation, keeping a mask was impossible.

"I am proud of you," he told her. "Of everything you have done. Remember that."

Minutes passed, and the old master's heart skipped a beat when he could not see her breathing anymore. "Tigress?" he managed to get out, and the warm, comforting feeling of relief felt him, when he saw her opening her eyes.

The tiger's lips moved, but no words came out. Shifu leaned closer, hoping that his big ears could pick up what she was saying.

"Flute…"

The word made a question in Shifu's mind. His bamboo flute? What use could it do now?

"Play…" she finished softly, and by the way her eyes looked at everything else than him, it was clear that she knew her time was getting closed.

Shifu was torn. She had just told him her wish; and he of course wanted to grant it. But did she have the time?

The bamboo flute was in his room, and right now, it felt like that was a hundred miles away. When he came back, would it then be too late?

Shifu's eyes moved rapidly as he tried to make a decision. Finally, he gave her paw a last squeeze. Then he let go.

Not even taking the time to look at her, Shifu rushed out of the room; his little feet moving fast. Seconds later he was standing in a doorway, scanning his room with his eyes.

There.

It took him less than a second to snatch the flute that had been placed near his bed, and he did any time as he immediately turned around to get back to Tigress.

By accident, his eyes caught the sight of the little box of dominoes that was lying in the corner. Throat hurting, he quickly looked away as he made his way to his daughter.

But as he could see her again, it was like his whole world stopped.

The tiger was lying deadly still, and it was like the room was quieter than it should be.

He had been too late.

He had lost the race.

He had not been there.

_No. _

In a flash, he was by her side, holding a finger by her throat, desperately trying to find a pulse. _Too late, too late, too late. _

Once again he had not been fast enough. He remembered what Tigress had told him when they had been talking about the mission in Gongmen City.

She had told him how she had blamed herself for not being fast enough. How she had been too slow to save Po from Shen's weapon the first time.

He now understood that feeling.

But as the first sob made its way, Shifu felt something under his thing fingers. A pulse. A sign of life.

What happened next was nearly too much for the old red panda, as he had not dared to wish for so many chances this night.

And so Tigress opened her eyes once again, looking directly into her father's face. In her eyes, Shifu found comfort, a glance full of love between a child and its parent, but also a last wish, a plea.

Shifu saw it all, and pressed the wooden flute against his lips. Knowing that this was the last thing he could do for his child, he played with all his heart.

In the sound, it was like time was controlled by his heart. In his mind, he and Tigress were smiling, happy. Along with his other students, they created a family.

Something more important than what he had thought.

In his melody they both found peace.

That was why he became so lost in his playing, that he not even noticed when she stopped listening. All his feelings… His memories…

Those were the most important things right now.

He would see her again; she was waiting for him.

But now he needed to be there for his other students.

Yet, he did not stop playing. His lullaby was his last gift to her, and he could not stop now.

When the others found them in the morning, he was still playing.

**The End**


End file.
